<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flashes of You by nat_romanoffdanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095084">Flashes of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers'>nat_romanoffdanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD falls.  HYDRA emerges from the shadows, and with it is you. An unfortunate encounter with the Black Widow leads to you running into her a few too many times. <br/>You began on opposite sides, but the fate of the world might just bring you together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You climbed out of the Hydra vehicle, your sister close behind.  From a young age, you had been working for Hydra with your younger sister. You were trained to become assassins.  On your current mission, you had been tasked with eliminating a potential threat - a scientist who had gotten word of the experiments that Hydra was doing. It should be a simple mission - go in, eliminate and get out - but you were always prepared in case things went sideways.  </p><p>The bar was loud and crowded when you arrived.  You spotted your target, Dr Kuriso, sitting alone at a table.  She was cradling a glass of clear liquid, water or vodka, you couldn't tell.  From her posture, you could tell that she seemed to be waiting for someone. You scanned the bar area, mirroring the way your target did - nothing out of the ordinary, a lot of drunks, and then you saw her. A redhead with the most dazzling green eyes you had ever seen. You narrowed your eyes at her. </p><p>“Agents.  What’s taking so long?  Eliminate the threat,” the voice came through your comms.</p><p>“We have a problem.”  You moved towards where your target was.</p><p>“What sort of problem?”</p><p>“Romanoff.”  You heard a curse on the other end of your comms.</p><p>“Continue as planned. You will have to put up a fight.”</p><p>The target moved from her seat, and when you turned to see where Romanoff was, you found she had disappeared too.</p><p>“Damn.”  You signalled your sister to follow. </p><p>Dr Kuriso had slipped out of the bar, heading for the back door, following Romanoff.  You were close behind.  The doctor had barely made it out of the door when a dagger pressed into her neck. </p><p>“What did you tell her?”</p><p>“Nothing.”  Blood began to run down her neck as the knife dug in.</p><p>“What do you know?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Try again, doctor.”</p><p>“You’ll kill me anyway. It doesn't matter.”  The knife cut deep into her neck, and she crumpled to the ground.</p><p>“You're going to wish you didn't do that.”  A silky smooth voice came from the shadows of the dark alley you now stood in.  Romanoff.</p><p>“Agent Romanoff.  What a pleasure.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes.  “I’m not an agent anymore.”  You stepped over the dead body, and the assassin lunged at you.</p><p>Her fist narrowly missed your face and instead hit your shoulder.  You dodged her next few punches and managed to get a couple of your own in.  Her fist collided with your stomach and you doubled over.  She kicked your feet out from underneath you and you fell to the ground.</p><p>Gasping slightly, you watched as your sister slipped out of the doorway silently and started wrestling with the redhead.</p><p>“Agents.  Get out of there now.  That’s an order.”</p><p>You pulled yourself from the floor, as your sister pushed Romanoff to the ground and you both disappeared into the dark of the night. </p><p>---xxx---</p><p>Back at the base, you were confronted by your stern-faced commander.  His unpleasant glare caused an uneasy feeling to rise inside you.  From the look on your sister's face, she felt it too.  </p><p>"Agents."</p><p>"Sir. " You replied both immediately.</p><p>"You are being transferred to the Sokovian base.  You will be part of a new program to aid us in our endeavours.  Pack your things, you leave tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She appeared out of nowhere.  Her red hair was blazing in the light of the sun setting outside the window.  You didn't know how it had happened, but you were, once again, fighting the Black Widow.  This time, however, you were alone.  On the floor of the luxurious hotel room, a body was bleeding out and staining the fluffy, white carpet.  You had barely pulled your knife from the target's stomach, and then she was suddenly behind you, reaching for your weapons.  </p><p>The fight didn't last long.  She pinned you to the floor in minutes, but you fought back.  She knew she wouldn't be able to defeat you.  Swiftly, she hit the side of your head and fled the scene.  </p><p>---xxx---</p><p>Your fight with Natasha had left you stained with blood.  Natasha.  Natalia.  The memory of her was imprinted in your brain, just like the last time.  You loathed her.  After she finished a mission, she could return to her luxury apartment, and you became trapped in what could only be described as a cell.  You had to scrub blood and dirt off your body in the confines of four walls.  There was a single bed, a sink which didn't work properly and barely anything else.  You weren't a prisoner, but you certainly weren't free to leave whenever you liked.  Natalia was living easy and free.  You loathed her, and to think - once upon a time, you had admired her.  </p><p>Wails echoed through the halls as you sat in the dark of your cell.  You didn't recognise the screams, but you could feel the pain coursing through them.  Upon being transferred to the Sokovian base, you had been put through various examinations and tests.  You had watched as the many volunteers who had signed up to Hydra's schemes were taken down that corridor, and never returned.  You heard the torturous screams that followed.  </p><p>Mission after mission, you would return to those horrifying cries.  They were relentless and some could shatter glass.  Occasionally, they were yours, although they weren't as painful to bear.  Your initial training as a child had prepared you for all sorts of torture, but this was new.  When they came for you each time you were filled with dread.  Nothing could prepare you for the pain that was etched on the faces of those who did return.  </p><p>---xxx---</p><p>They dragged you down the corridor.  Two successful attempts so far you had heard. In front of you was your sister, who was being pulled along in a similar manner.  A metal door shut sharply behind you.  The cold grey walls closed in around you as you awaited your fate.  The bloodstains on the floor did not comfort you in the slightest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha swerved through the trees.  On the back of the Jeep, Clint was firing arrows at the Hydra agents, who were scattered throughout the forest.  Thor was flying around, knocking agents off their watch tower’s, while Tony flew above them. Steve was on the ground, too, beating up agents.  Alongside them, the Hulk smashed cars and threw soldiers into the air.</p><p>There was a moment where they all convened together.  They leapt over the metal fence in unison and then dispersed.  </p><p>Tony flew up to the base and crashed into a force field surrounding it.  “Shit!”</p><p>“Language!” Cap said with force.  “Jarvis, what’s the view from upstairs?" </p><p>Natasha smirked as the AI answered Steve’s question. </p><p>"Loki’s sceptre must be here; Strucker couldn’t mount this defence without it.  At long last, ” said Thor. </p><p>Natasha wrapped her legs around an agents neck and tackled two others to the ground. “‘At long last’ is lasting a little long, boys, ” she said, shooting the various agents around her. </p><p>“Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise, ” said Clint.</p><p>“Wait a second.  No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language’?”</p><p>“I know.  Just slipped out." </p><p>They carried on fighting.  Stark sent the Iron legion into the city while the rest of them fought agents on the ground.</p><p>Then, out of the corner of her eye, Natasha saw you. You were running parallel to her about twenty feet away.  <em>What the fuck are you doing here? </em>She thought.</p><p>"Boys, we have a trained assassin on the field. Do not engage,” Natasha said into her comms. </p><p>“Another?!" </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Clint. They’re dangerous." </p><p>"Well, I just saw them blow up one of Hydra’s bunkers, so that’s debatable.” Natasha glared at the scene in front of her. “Is it weird that I can feel you glaring?”</p><p>“Clint, I swear- Oh, nevermind, just because they blew up a Hydra bunker, it doesn’t necessarily mean they’re on our side.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know." </p><p>Natasha smirked and turned to look at where you had been previously, but you were nowhere to be found. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area. Roughly 50 meters away, near the bottom of the mountain that the base was on, you were tackling multiple Hydra soldiers.  <em>How the hell did you get there?  </em></p><p>Natasha didn’t have time to find out, though. A moment later, Clint had fallen to the floor, groaning in pain.  </p><p>"We have an enhanced in the field, ” said Steve, as he got up from the ground. </p><p>“Clint’s hit, ” Nat said when she appeared at his side. “Does somebody wanna deal with that bunker?”</p><p>The loud roar of the Hulk echoed through the forest, followed by a loud stomping, and then- you were there. You picked a grenade from your utility belt and threw it at the bunker before the Hulk could get there.  </p><p>“Aren’t you going to thank me?” You whispered in her ear.</p><p>“How the fuck did you get there so fast?!” Natasha exclaimed. </p><p>“Yeah, that was so fast. Nat, I think I’m hallucinating. That person just teleported. I’m losing too much blood.”</p><p>“You’re gonna be fine, arrow guy, ” you said. Natasha just ignored him and started trying to patch up the wound on his side. When she next looked up, you had disappeared again. She didn’t even bother to think about it this time, though. </p><p>“Clint’s hit pretty bad guys, we’re gonna need evac.”</p><p>“I can get Barton to the jet; the sooner we’re gone, the better, ” Thor said over comms. He said something else after, but Natasha only needed to know that her best friend would be getting to safety. </p><p>Thor took Clint away to the jet, and the rest of the Avengers carried on the mission. Tony was up in the Hydra base, while the others finished the fight.  </p><p>“We’re locked down out here, ” Natasha said.</p><p>“Then get to Banner - time for a lullaby." </p><p>Natasha felt a wave of nervousness hit her as she made her way over to the green monster. The feeling grew more when she saw you moving in the direction he was in.  </p><p>"Hey, big guy. Sun’s getting real low.” Natasha reached her hand out apprehensively. The Hulk copied the gesture nervously. When his hand brushed against Natasha’s, his breathing grew quieter, and the tension in his shoulder began to fade.  </p><p>A loud CRACK echoed through the clearing. The Hulk lifted his head. His eyes became trained on you where you had reappeared. He whipped his hand away from Natasha and leapt forward, appearing right behind you. Before you could move out of the way, or Natasha could react, his fist collided with your head, and you fell to the floor.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor next to you. When you blinked your eyes open, the bright light of the room caused you to shut them quickly. Gradually, you came to your senses and realised that you were in a hospital bed. You could feel a dull pounding in your head, and bandages wrapped around it. There were a few on your arms and legs too. With difficulty, you tried pushing up from the bed but found your arms strapped down to the bed. You fell back and focused what energy you had into trying to teleport from the bed. However, the moment you felt the energy coursing through your veins, two people burst through the doors.</p>
<p>The first, by the look of her clothes, was a doctor. The second, you recognised instantly.</p>
<p>"What the fuck am I doing here?"</p>
<p>The redhead rolled her eyes and leaned back against the door. "You got hit in the head with the Hulk. Until you recover, you are staying right here."</p>
<p>"And then what? You're gonna throw me in a prison the minute I've recovered."</p>
<p>"Unless you can help us, you're probably right." And with that, she stalked out of the room.</p>
<p>You were left alone with the doctor, who proceeded to check you over. She peeled the bandages off your arms and legs with ease and</p>
<p>"Are these really necessary, doc?" You asked, referring to the restraints that tied you to the bed.</p>
<p>"Ms Romanoff thinks they are needed, and given how she has returned from missions against you, I think it advisable to trust her on this."</p>
<p>You hummed in response. "You know I can get out of these though, right?"</p>
<p>"Of course, but you are also injured, and the entire team of Avengers is on standby in case you try anything."</p>
<p>"Like they could stop me, " you laugh. But the hammering in your head is increasing, and you pass out again.</p>
<p>---xxx--</p>
<p>Two loud, angry voices were arguing outside the door when you awoke. You must have been moved while you were asleep because now you were trapped inside a cell instead of the medbay. It's better than your cell at Hydra, but not by much. Instead of a dimly lit cell, it was light and considerably more comfortable. They had even given you a couch and television. But you could see no way out - not until you had built up enough energy, anyway.</p>
<p>The voices outside your door were growing louder and your ears pricked up when you heard your name mentioned.</p>
<p>"... Can't seriously be considering this, Steve."</p>
<p>"Actually, I am. Clint and Thor think that once we find out what they can do, they could be an asset to the team."</p>
<p>"They worked for <em>Hydra.</em> They have tried to kill me twice. Them and their sister."</p>
<p>"Clearly they don't, now. What else do you have against them?" Silence. "We'll continue this conversation later, Natasha, " Steve said as he opened the door to your cell and closed it behind them both.</p>
<p>Their eyes fell onto you where you were fiddling with the cuffs on your wrists.</p>
<p>"Come to say hi again, Natalia?" you asked cheekily.</p>
<p>She ignored the question, with a scowl on her face. "Talk."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>